Certainly Not Love At First Sight
by syldn623
Summary: Syaoran and Sakura start off on bad terms. She thinks he's a kidnapper and he just thinks she's annoying. What will happen next? *dum dum dum* haha, please read on.....
1. Default Chapter

Author's Note:  I changed this a little to TRY to make it less confusing for those of you who said it was.  Here's the original not:  Hm…..This is my first fanfiction.  It's probably going to stink really badly but I'm going to try my best.  Please bear with me because I also don't know where this story is going to go!  ^_^'  I'm going to write this disclaimer once every story on the first chapter.  It is down there.  I hope you enjoy the story ^_^

Disclaimer:  I do not own any of the contents within this story besides the story line and this disclaimer.  Mwahaha.

Summary:  Hm…..like I said, I have no idea where it's going.  As soon as I know, I'll put it in the new chapter.  Hehe, you'll just have to read on and see :p

Key:

(A/N: Author's Note)

*Actions*

**Character's Thoughts**

~~~~Time/Setting Change~~~~

+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+

~~~~On a beach somewhere in California~~~~

The sun was setting.  It looked as if it was sitting lightly on the ocean water.  Skies surrounding the sun were colors of orange and dark blue.  A gentle surf of water slid onto the sandy shore as a slight breeze of wind was blowing with only two people left sitting on the beach.

"Ahh….this is life *takes a big, deep sigh*," said one of the mysterious figures, while his chestnut hair was blowing in the cool, wild breeze.  

He was dressed in a simple pair of blue board shorts and a white t-shirt.  As of his friend…..that was a TOTAL different thing.  His friend was wearing a ragged, stingy, green shirt along with grey sweat pants.

"Y-yeah, I-I-I-t's gr-gr-EA...*AHH CHOOO!*," replied his azure haired friend angrily, "but NOT WHEN YOU'RE SICK!!  *Bashes friend in the head*  I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU PULLED ME ALL THE WAY OUT HERE ESPECIALLY WHEN I SHOULD BE IN BED TRYING TO GET RID OF THIS COLD!"  *Gives him one of those cold glares*  (A/N:  My sister read that and she said it's kind of OOC but I'll TRY to make him seem more, "in character" later.  It's just because he's sick and Syaoran MADE him go.)

"HAHA!  *Sweat drops* Fine, fine, fine.  Let's go back to the house," said the chocolate haired figure in a sarcastic tone.

The two stood up and walked from the shore of the ocean to their vacationing home a little further down the beach with an occasional sneeze from the sick friend.

~~~~Further down the coast~~~~

*Snoring*……………..*Snores*…………………..*Snorts*…………….

"SHUT UP SAKURA!" yelled an amethyst-eyed beauty as she tried to work on a design of a dress.

"Huh?  Huh?  What?" replied Sakura *Yawns*.

"*Sighs* Let's go get some coffee."

"O *yawns* kay."

They got up and left the house to walk to a nearby café.

~~~~Back to the house with the unidentified figures~~~~

(A/N:  Haha, well, as you can see, or at least it's my opinion, I really stink at writing and you probably already know who those "unidentified figures" are.)

The two had just barely walked in and closed the door when Syaoran, the chocolate haired guy said, "Hey Eriol, do you want to go get some coffee or tea?" to his friend with his hands still on the doorknob.

"*Sneeze…then looks at Syaoran like he's a complete idiot while sitting down on a comfortable looking chair nearby* Syaoran, we just got back.  Didn't you hear a word I said about me, being in bed, resting?"

"Of course I did, but now I want to go out again.  *Gives Eriol one of those rare innocent glances*"

"Well, you can go by yourself, because I'm staying HERE."

"Oh no, you're not.  You're coming WITH me.  *He re-opens the door*"

"Uh, no I'm not.  Plus, I'm in NO condition to go out.  I look like a hobo!"

"Awww…..poor Eriol doesn't want to look bad for the ladies *in a baby-ish, insulting tone*.  I don't care what you look like and you're coming with me even if I have to drag you out."

"Fine.  You can try.  *sneeze*"

Syaoran gave him one of those "you're going down" smirks and then charged Eriol at full force.  Eriol covered himself with the blanket, and tensed his muscles so Syaoran wouldn't be able to move him.  When Syaoran was directly in front of Eriol, he suddenly, stopped.

**Geez, Syaoran must really be a slow runner.  It's taking him FOREVER!**

At long last, Eriol lifted the blanket to try to see what had happened, then suddenly, someone snatched both of his legs, and pulled him off the chair!  

*Thump!*  
  
  


"AHH!!!  SYAORAN!!  LET GO!!!"  yelled Eriol in a pissed off tone.

"Mwahaha!  (A/N:  That's my version of an evil laugh ^_^)  I TOLD YOU YOU'RE COMING WITH ME!"  answered a very evil-looking Syaoran.

~~~~50 ft away from Eriol's and Syaoran's beach house~~~~

Sakura and Tomoyo were chatting about her designs when something was caught into their view.  What they saw were two guys.  One was being dragged and was screaming, "LET GO OF ME!"  The other fellow was the dragger.  Assuming that the nicely dressed one was trying to kidnap the other, they ran toward the two.

Unaware of what was coming towards him, Syaoran kept pulling on Eriol's feet.  Abruptly, two objects hit him hard.  One was of Tomoyo's fist, which hit him on the right cheek.  The other was of Sakura's knee.  Underestimating his height, she was supposed to hit his abdomen but was a teeny bit too low and hit him on his man hood.

"OUUUUUUUUUUUUUUCHHHHHHHH!!"  bawled Syaoran.  "WHAT ARE YOU TRYING TO DO!?"

At this point in time, Syaoran was far from Eriol, who's still on the ground, Sakura, and Tomoyo so they were not paying attention to a single word Syaoran was saying.  Instead, they were screaming at Eriol to run.  When he didn't *stares at them in bewilderment*, they ran for it, not looking back.

Eriol and Syaoran stared at each other bemused.  Soon after, remembering what they were doing before, Syaoran plunged at Eriol but this time, Eriol did not struggle.  Syaoran therefore let him go, and together, they walked in a comfortable silence to the café.

~~~~Sakura and Tomoyo~~~~

"I hope that guy was alright," Tomoyo stated, still gasping for breath *Gasps for air*.

"Yeah, he'll be alright.  I hit that other guy pretty hard in……well……THAT spot," Sakura said.

"YOU DID WHAT?!" Tomoyo said with her eyes popped out so far that it looked as if they were going to fall out and roll on the floor.  (A/N:  Haha, here's what she looked like O.O )

"Well, it was an accident."

"ARE YOU KIDDING SAKURA?!  THAT WAS BRILLIANT!"

"*Sweat drops* Haha, ok then," replied Sakura, now beaming with pride.

They were nearing the café and entered.  A waitress with curly brown hair came up with a bubble of gum on her lips, popped it then, recited in a dull voice, "Welcome to Café Mucco.  Please come with me and I will bring you to your seat."  The way she said it could have made Sakura and Tomoyo drop on the floor and fall asleep.  

It was crowded, but there were two booths left by the window right of the entrance.  Careful to bypass the "Caution, Wet" signs, they were escorted to one of the empty booths and took a seat across from each other.  Sakura was facing toward the door and Tomoyo was facing the back walls of the restaurant.

"What would you like to have today Ma'am," recited the waitress in the same, dull boring, ridiculous voice.

"We would like to have a pot of hot tea please," replied Sakura.

The waitress left and came back a couple minutes later with the pot of steamy tea and two tiny cups.  (A/N:  Haha, what I meant by "tiny cups" are those cups Chinese people use to drink back in those days.)

~~~~Several minutes later with Eriol and Syaoran~~~~

"Hey, Syaoran, are you ok?  You're walking kind of weird," said Eriol.

"What do you think?" replied Syaoran in a ticked voice.  "Gosh, that girl had a hard knee!"

Syaoran was still walking in a weird stance from the excruciating pain he suffered from Sakura.

When they entered the café, the same curly brown haired waitress came running from a table at the side to greet them.  This time, her voice was high pitched and flirty.

"Hello.  Welcome to Café Mucco, Please come with me and I'll take you to your seat," squeaked the waitress.

They followed her…..

Sakura poured herself some tea and then took a large sip and….…..O.O

Author's Note:  Haha, there goes Sakura's eyes popping out like Tomoyo.  That means something is going to happen!  PLEASE review.  PLEASE also give me a week to update.  I want to know what you think your reviews.  If you have any suggestions or comments, PLEASE review!!  I already have the next chapter ready.  I just want to know what you think.  THANK YOU!!!  ^_^  ^_^  ^_^

Sylvia


	2. Tea Time?

Author's Note:  Wow, all the reviews I've gotten so far are wonderful!  I LOVE YOU PEOPLE!  I'm sorry if the first chapter was confusing.  I have to make myself write/edit in your point of view so it all adds together.  I replaced the chapter with something that'll make this chapter less confusing.    I recommend you reading the part where Sakura and Tomoyo are being escorted by the waitress again.  Ok, enough with me talking, here's the next chapter.  Thank you!

Recap:  Tomoyo and Sakura thought Syaoran was trying to kidnap Eriol and they started to beat him and then ran for it.  They're in this Café Mucco now.  I left you off with this face O.O  Remember now?  Well if you don't, then you can go read the previous chapter ^_^

Key:

(A/N: Author's Note)

*Actions*

**Character's Thoughts**

~~~~Time/Setting Change~~~~

+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+

Sakura poured herself some tea and then took a large sip and….…..

*SPLAT*

Tea went flying everywhere out of Sakura's mouth as she screamed to the, now wet Tomoyo, "Lo-look!  It's that guy and the kidnapper!"  Syaoran and Eriol were making their way to the booth behind Sakura and Tomoyo still unaware of them.

Eriol and Syaoran were about to walk by, until Sakura raised her hand to point at them and knocked over the teapot!!

"AHH!!" screamed Eriol in agony as he moved away from the hot tea spilled all over him...

*SLIP*………………….*BAM*……………………*CRASH*……………..*FLIP*…………….*PLUMP*……..etc…(A/N:  A whole bunch of other stuff happened, but there's too much to name.  Go on, read on.  You'll find out what ^_^)

The café got silent as people stared in awe at Sakura, Tomoyo, Syaoran, Eriol, and the others, which were involved.

"AHH!!" screeched Sakura and Tomoyo.

They looked at Syaoran in fear, at Eriol's unconscious body, then at the rest of the mess.  Syaoran, looking worried, kneeled down and felt for a pulse on Eriol's neck ignoring all of the commotion slowly erupting in the cafe.

"GET AWAY FROM HIM!" called Sakura as people were moving all over the place.  

Tomoyo and her were scooting farther into the booth toward the windows to stay as far back from Syaoran as they could.

Syaoran did not hear a word she said.  Instead, he yelled for someone to call the ambulance and the waitress did as he said.

The café looked like a complete mess!  Feeling the heat amongst his skin, Eriol to back onto the wet floor, which made him slip and hit his head on the table next to Sakura and Tomoyo's.  The table flipped sending food into the air, then landed on the floor and on other people's heads.

After the waitress finished with the phone, she surveyed the café looking abashed.  **I can't believe I have to clean all this up!**  (A/N:  Wouldn't you HATE to be her?)

It seemed like HOURS until the ambulance came, but they came so that's all that mattered.  Sakura and Tomoyo ran outside towards one of the policemen and screamed that Syaoran was trying to kidnap Eriol.

He gave them his cold, distant stare, and Tomoyo looked away as Sakura matched him with her determined stare.  (A/N:  More like determined to put him in jail stare.  Haha ^_^) There was a couple seconds of silence as they continued their staring contest when he said as calmly as he could, "What are you talKING ABOUT!?" exploded Syaoran in his loud masculine voice causing them to cower.  He just couldn't sustain the dynamite within him anymore.  Steam was now practically coming out of his ears now.

"YOU WERE TRYING TO KIDNAP HIM DOWN AT THE BEACH HOUSE!!!" screamed Sakura.

**Oh, so SHE'S the one who kicked me in my thing**

"WHAT?!  You just assumed that I was kidnapping him!  I was making him come with me to the café!"

"Well it sure looked like a……….."

"Ehem Ehem," snorted the police officer, which was staring at them amused.  "Out of all men, why would Li Syaoran do the kidnapping?"

"Exactly MY point," Syaoran said in a matter-of-fact aspect.

"Who's Li Syaoran?  Wha…you're not talking about HIM are you, Mr. Policeman?  *Points angrily at Syaoran*" retorted Sakura.

"Yes I am ma'am," said Mr. Policeman.  (A/N:  Where the heck did I come up with, "Mr. Policeman"?!  Haha ^_^)

"What's so special about HIM!?"  *Tomoyo is standing in the background shaking her head vigorously, agreeing with Sakura.*

"Don't you know?  He…."

"I'm a hired kidnapper," hissed Syaoran in a heated, sarcastic voice.

"But sir…….."

Syaoran gave Mr. Policeman a "keep quiet" look, and the policeman closed his mouth immediately.

"Well ma'am, I will have to go back to my business," said the police officer.

"WHAT?!  You're not going to do anything to him!?" screamed Sakura and Tomoyo in bewilderment.

"Like I said ma'am, why would he do it?" replied he officer quickly then walked away speedily into the café to avoid any further interrogations with Sakura.

"So if you PLEASE excuse me ladies, I need to get on my way with my FRIEND Eriol," hissed Syaoran angrily.

Sakura rolled her eyes at Syaoran as the three when their separate ways.  The ambulance was now leaving with Eriol and Syaoran.  Sakura and Tomoyo started pacing home towards their beach house in the dark night.

~~~~Beach~~~~

"Whoa, that was weird," said Tomoyo as they were walking on the beach in the sea breeze.

"Yes it was," replied the exhausted Sakura.

They walked on for several more minutes in a serene silence.  Then Sakura stated, "I'm really going to miss this place when we leave, Tomoyo."

"I know.  I am too.  I can't believe we have only tomorrow left!"

"I know…one of these days, I'm going to come here with that special one that I love."

"Me too.  Hehe, that so called Li's 'friend' was pretty cute."  *Giggles*

"Haha, Tomoyo, whatever.  Let's go get some rest.  It's been an interesting day."

"Alright."

*Enters house, walks down dark halls, walks up stairs, walks down dark halls again. *

"Good night Tomoyo."

"Good night Sakura."

~~~~Back to the ambulance~~~~

"Is my friend going to be ok?" asked Syaoran worriedly.

"What exactly happened in the restaurant?" replied the paramedic, ignoring Syaoran's question.

"Well, these two girls saw me drag my friend out of our little beach house and they each took a swing at me once since they thought I was kidnapping him.  Then, they ran off before I could explain.  We just happened to go to the same Café and when one of them saw me, she was going to point at us, but tipped over the teapot.  The hot tea spilled onto Eriol here, and he moved away onto the wet floor.  He slipped, banged his head onto the table, then fell onto the floor."

*Stares at Syaoran like he was a little kid in trouble*  "Hm…"

"He also has a cold," Syaoran added in quickly.

"WHAT?!……"

~~~~Next day~~~~

*Yawns*……..*Walks into wall*  "OUCH!"……..*Walks into someone*  "OUCH!" two voices screamed in unison.  When they opened their eyes, Sakura and Tomoyo saw that they were in the hallway and had bumped into each other.  They started laughing hysterically!

"HAHAHAHA!!" they laughed.  (A/N:  It was just a moment thing ^_^  By the way, the person who walked into the walk was Sakura.)

"So what shall we do today?" said Sakura.

"Let's just hang out in the ocean and on the beach and enjoy it.  We've been everywhere else besides there even though it's been in front of us for the past two weeks," answered Tomoyo.

"Okay then.  I'll go make breakfast."

Sakura walked down the stairs still in her blue cotton pajama pants and black tank as Tomoyo went into the bathroom to get ready.  She was now in the kitchen below Tomoyo's room, opening the window next to the stove for some ocean air.  Then, Sakura started on mixing the batter for pancakes.  Next, she turned on the gas stove to heat up the pan.  After finishing the batter, Sakura poured some batter in the pan, but some spilled out onto the stove.  She went to get a towel to wipe the mess off, when a noise broke the silence.  She heard Tomoyo scream upstairs followed by a "THUMP".  Sakura left the towel on the stove and ran upstairs to Tomoyo.

*Gasps for air*  "Are you ok Tomoyo?" screamed Sakura as she reached the bathroom door and threw it open to find no one in there.

She then ran farther down the hall to Tomoyo's room and opened the door to find Tomoyo on her side lying on the floor in her green tank top and underwear trying to disentangle herself from her jean shorts which weren't on correctly.

"What happened?" asked Sakura worriedly.

"Haha, well, uh, I was still out of it when I was trying to put my shorts on.  I'd already gotten one leg in but my other foot missed the hole and my toe caught onto the belt loop."

*Sweat Drops*  "Haha, come on, let's go get some breakfast."

*Sniff, Sniff*  "What's that smell?" asked Tomoyo as she was putting on here jeans correctly.

"OH MY GOSH!  There's smoke outside your window!  Where is it coming from!?"

There was a pause between the two for a second until Sakura shouted, "THE KITCHEN!"

Author's Note:  OH NO!!  AHH!!!!  Haha, thanks for reading.  Oh yeah, I want to share something with you.  Haha, it was so funny.  It happened while I was writing the paramedic part:

Me:  What do you call those people who work in the ambulance?  Ambulance men?

My sister:  Heh heh, don't you mean "paramedics"?

That's the end of it.  HAHAHA!!  *Rolls on floor laughing uncontrollably* OMG, I can't believe I FORGOT!  How STUPID of me!  Haha, anyway, please review!  Thanks again ^_^

Sylvia


	3. Fire In The Kitchen

Author's Note:  HEY!  Thank you for reading and reviewing the past chapter.  Fanfiction is starting to drive me CRAZY!  Haha, I've just started on Fanfiction, and I've already gotten LAZY!  I was like, "Come on Sylvia, go write your story."  ^_^'  Well, I hope you enjoy this next chapter.

Special Thanks:  I'd like to thank my sister, Monica, because she reads my stories and makes sure that I'm not confusing you guys.  Haha.  She's kind of like my "editor".  ^_^

Recap:  THERE'S A KITCHEN IN THE FIRE!  Oops, haha, I mean A FIRE IN THE KITCHEN!

Key:

(A/N: Author's Note)

*Actions*

**Character's Thoughts**

~~~~Time/Setting Change~~~~

+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+

There was a pause between the two for a second until Sakura shouted, "THE KITCHEN!"…

Both Sakura and Tomoyo immediately sprinted downstairs.  Good thing the window was open because the majority of the smoke was going out that way.  Sakura went to get buckets as Tomoyo took bowls nearby and filled them with water to put the flame out.

~~~~Hospital~~~~

Syaoran had gone home overnight on the bus to rest and get the car to bring Eriol home the next day.  When he'd arrived in the morning, he walked up to Eriol's room to find him bandaged up and sitting on the bed.  He was looking like a wreck.  Eriol still had his grungy-looking clothes on, along with the oversized bandage wrapped around his head.

"What are you doing?" asked Syaoran worriedly.

"The doctors signed me off to let me go."

"Hey, I thought you were supposed to be sick!" teased Syaoran.

"I am, but I'm glad the doctors let me go so soon.  I don't like staying in hospitals."

Syaoran just nodded and led the way out of the hospital.

They entered the car and Eriol commented, "My head hurts.  I got a huge bruise on my head…."

"Of course you would, especially with that loud thump you made when you hit the table……"

"All thanks to YOU.  This wouldn't have happened if you didn't KIDNAP me.  I should have been at HOME in BED, RESTING," humored Eriol.

"Geez, I'm sorry, now will you stop making me feel bad?" hissed Syaoran.

"Fine, fine."  *Sneeze*  (A/N:  Remember, Eriol is still sick.)

There was a pause between the two when Eriol cheerfully said, "That was kind of funny what those girls did yesterday day."

*Pouts*  "Hmph...It hurt like heck!  If you were in my place, you wouldn't be so happy."

"Of course I would.  Those two were very beautiful ladies…especially the amethyst eyed one."

*Snorts*  "Yeah, whatever.  The officer said my name last night and they didn't even know who I was!"

For the remainder of the drive home from the hospital, the two sat in silence.

*Pulls up to their house*

"LOOK!  THAT HOUSE IS ON FIRE!" exclaimed Syaoran, looking out side his car window toward the flaming home.

The car came to an abrupt stop and Syaoran leaped out it, then ran toward the house 50 ft away.  Eriol, of course, was sick so he got out of the car rather slowly to make sure not to bang his oversized bandaged head on the car.

After getting out, he tried to leap his way across the sand…

"AH!!" Eriol yelped.

Syaoran turned around quickly to see what happened.  He found Eriol face down in the sand.  Suddenly, Eriol raised his head.

*Spits out sand* Eriol smiled, and yelled, "GO AHEAD!"

Syaoran reached the door first.  It was closed and locked.  Yelling could be heard from the inside.  He impatiently knocked on the door.  After several seconds, Eriol caught up.

Syaoran yelled, "We need to break down the door."

"Ok.  I'll do it," Eriol volunteered.

Right when he was charging at the door, Syaoran yelled, "WAIT!"

Eriol stopped dead in his tracks thinking that something bad had happened.

Syaoran said panting, "In your condition, I should be the one doing it.  Move aside."

Eriol moved and Syaoran ran towards the door…

~~~~Inside the house~~~~

"SAKURA!  GO TO A HOUSE NEARBY AND CALL THE POLICE!  OUR PHONE IS IN THE FIRE!" exclaimed Tomoyo as she desperately tried to put out the growing flame.

Sakura ran to the front door and when she opened it, she saw a familiar figure charging at her!

Before Syaoran could stop or Sakura could move, they CRASHED!  Sakura was pushed back onto the floor with her eyes squinted shut.  Suddenly, she felt something land on her lips and body.  (A/N:  More around the line of "breasts".  Haha)

Syaoran had landed on top of Sakura and his lips had landed on Sakura's.  As of the body part…Syaoran tried to stop himself from falling heavily onto the ground by stretching his arms out.  Instead of touching the ground, he had something round and firm in his hands.

Sakura shot her eyes open and saw that it was SYAORAN!  Her eyes met with his and he FINALLY realized what was in his hands.

Sakura gave a closed-mouthed scream, and pushed Syaoran off.

"AH, IT'S YOU!!" shrieked Sakura.

Syaoran, looking mortified, directed Eriol to get a phone and call the police.  Eriol left immediately for their house.

Syaoran then ran toward the source of smoke, now spreading through the downstairs floor, with Sakura following him.

Tomoyo was inside the kitchen, coughing her head off.  Syaoran grabbed Tomoyo, and the three ran outside.  They made their way to the road a couple feet from the front door to flag down the fire trucks when they come.

Suddenly, something caught Syaoran's eye:  GARDEN HOES!  He reluctantly grabbed the hoes, turned on the water, then started spraying water into the open window which smoke was flying out of.

A minute later, Eriol returned and yelled that the firemen were on their way.  *Eriol sneezed*

Time passed.  Sakura and Tomoyo paced up and down the lawn waiting for the fire truck to arrive.

A red truck came noisily into Tomoyo's view and she frantically waved at them.  The truck stopped quickly in front of Tomoyo, then firemen practically flew out of the truck.  Syaoran backed away, letting them do their work.

Firemen were running all over the lawn and house.  Some went to insert the hoes into the fire hydrant down the road, while others ran about trying to put the fire out.  Slowly, smoke stopped coming out of the house….then, no more smoke was coming out.  The firemen were putting their equipment away now.  An inspector went inside to make sure the house was safe to go in.

He came out half an hour later and asked, "Did you leave something on the stove while it was on?"

Tomoyo and Sakura thought.  Finally, Sakura remembered that she had left a towel on it.

"Uh…oops.  I left a towel on there while I went to check on my friend," replied Sakura, sheepishly.

"I recommend that you be more careful next time.  On the other hand, only your kitchen caught on fire.  We were able to put out the flames as you can see.  A lot of damage was done to your house due to the heat and fire.  Because your house is made of wood, the fire ate away a lot of the wood holding up your second floor and the heat melted some nails.  I don't suggest you stay in this house tonight.  It may collapse.  If you want me to, I will escort you, one at a time, to get your things.  You'll need somewhere else to sleep until the house is repaired."

Sakura and Tomoyo were thinking to themselves about what they should do.  Clearly, the safest thing to do was take their things and leave.  The girls looked at each other and they knew what the other was thinking.  
  


"We'll leave the house," said a shaken up Tomoyo.

"Ok.  If one of you would follow me, I'll take you back in," replied the inspector.

Sakura followed the inspector first, leaving Tomoyo to stare at the house.  She snapped out of her trance and walked over to where Eriol and Syaoran were standing.

"Thank you for helping us," said Tomoyo turning a little pink, ignoring Eriol's eyes.

"No problem," replied Eriol as he tried to stop is his nose from running.  "So what did the inspector say?"

"He said that he recommends us to leave the house because it might collapse any moment from the fire burning through a lot of wood," answered a distressed Tomoyo.

"Oh.  So where are you gals going to stay?"

"I don't know yet."

"You girls can stay with us if you want."

"WH-AT?!" interrupted Syaoran.

Eriol turned away from Tomoyo, then turned to Syaoran and said, "These ladies need a place to stay, and since we have room, why not let them?"

*Gapes at Eriol hysterically*  "W-well…."  *Pauses*

"Well what?"

*Pauses*  "FINE," surrendered Syaoran.

"It's settled then," Eriol continued, turning back to Tomoyo.  "But only if it's what you want."

"Uh, sure.  Thanks," Tomoyo answered as she turned many shades darker than she already was.

*COUGHS*..*COUGHS FRANTICALLY*….*COUGHS*

Tomoyo's eyes widened.  She asked, "Are you OK?!"

Eriol crouched down still coughing.  Gradually, he stopped, looked up and explained, "Hah, sorry about that.  I have a cold right now."

"What?  A cold, in the middle of summer?  Gee that's odd."

Sakura was now exiting the house, and walked towards the three with two suitcases: one was large and the other was small.

"Yeah, I know it's odd.  I forgot, I'm afraid we haven't introduced ourselves.  I'm Hiirgizawa Eriol.  You can call me Eriol.  I think you've already met my friend Li Syaoran over here."

Syaoran made a little noise of disgust and turned away to look at something else, although he was still listening to their conversation.

"O-oh yeah.  I'm D-Daidouji Tomoyo and my friend here is Kinomoto Sakura.  You can call me Tomoyo," stuttered Tomoyo.

"And you can call me Sakura.  Thank you for calling the police for us."

"I'm going to go get my things," stated Tomoyo before she turned to leave with the inspector.

"You're welcome."

"I'm sorry for what happened last night.  I really didn't mean to spill the tea on you," said Sakura.  She walked closer to him and whispered in his ear, "That guy over there is your friend right?  He wasn't trying to kidnap you right?"  *Points accusingly at Syaoran*

"Haha, no, he's my friend.  It's alright about what happened too."

Sakura smiled.  They stood there and waited a couple minutes for Tomoyo to come out.

When she did with her two suitcases like Sakura's, Tomoyo said to her, "Alright Sakura, ready to go?"

"Ok.  So where are we going?"

"Oops, I forgot to tell you that we're staying with Eriol and Li."

"WHAT?!  We're staying with THAT guy!?"

"What did I ever do to you?" asked Eriol teasingly.

"Oh sorry, I meant HIM," answered Sakura while she angrily pointed at Syaoran.

"Come on Sakura, he can't be that bad," said Tomoyo dreamily.  Deep inside her though, she just wanted to be with Eriol.

Eriol took Tomoyo's luggage, and started to take a few steps toward Syaoran and Eriol's house, but Sakura did not follow.  Tomoyo and Eriol noticed.  Eriol then said, "Hey Syaoran, be a gentleman!"

Syaoran grunted and snatched Sakura's luggage out of her hands.  She though, did not move, but stared at Tomoyo.  Tomoyo sighed and took Sakura by the arm to try and drag her.  She still did not move.

"Li, give Eriol her luggage," said Tomoyo.

"Why?" he replied.

"So you can help me pull her."

"What?!  Why can't Eriol do it?!" replied Syaoran.  He gave Tomoyo a hard glare.  *GLARE*

"Just give him your luggage," replied an impatient Tomoyo.

Syaoran walked over to Eriol, gave him the luggage hesitantly, then walked back to Tomoyo and Sakura.  He grabbed her other arm and started pulling, but she resisted.  They tugged her a couple more times and she still didn't move.  After a couple minutes, Syaoran got annoyed.  He let go of her arm, swooped Sakura off her feet, then carried her caveman style to their house.

Author's Note:  Hehe!  They're STUCK TOGETHER!  I hope you enjoy.  Please review.  Thank you.

Sylvia


End file.
